


Finally.

by WallflowerBitca



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, LaFerry - Freeform, Smut, So yeah, and flufff, with some cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerBitca/pseuds/WallflowerBitca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafontaine and Perry!! There's some smut and some cute. Perry admits her worries about JP, Laf is confused... and our ship finally gets to set sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> To iamthaghost - thank you for being so awesomely amazingly wonderful <3 this one is for you. Merry christmas, creampuff. ;)

Lafontaine was, to say the least, confused.  
Now that the earthquakiness had subsided and they’d all been able to return to their dorms, they were in a lovely period of relaxation. No classes (finals were cancelled because of the minor near-apocalypse), Christmas was over and everyone could hang out in their dorms just, well, relaxing.

But Lafontaine wasn’t relaxed. They were just… lonely. Usually they’d be hanging out with Laura and Carmilla. However right now the new love-leeches were – let’s just say they were otherwise occupied. If not them, Danny was always up for a laugh. But she was in Montreal, skiing with her family. (If you’re tall, do you need extra-long skis? Lafontaine made a mental note to ask Danny when she got back).  
Of course, there was always Perry. Best friend of 15 years. Though their commonalities ended at red-headedness, Laf could always talk to Perry. They could laugh for hours, they could sit and stare at her hair and wonder how on Earth it defied physics the way it did – (fyi, Perry did not allow hair experiments).  
But now that they were out of danger, Perry was… mysteriously absent. She came into their dorm at night and went straight to bed, with barely a word to them. She left early in the morning, often before Lafontaine was awake, even though she had no possible place to be. They hadn’t spoken properly in nearly a week, and Laf was getting worried.  
Was Perry okay?  
Or was it them? Had _they_ done something wrong?  
To kill time, they’d been hanging out in the library with JP. He was… what was Perry’s wording? Irksome at times. He spoke like a Dickens novel and waxed philosophical about everything. He was great and smart and everything, but at this point, was starting to grate Laf’s nerves. They wanted friends outside a computer screen.

“Hey, Perr.” Lafontaine heralded their friend as she walked into the door.  
“Lafontaine,” Perry’s reply was clipped. She didn’t even look at them.  
“Perr?”  
“Yes?” The woman still had her back turned, busily tidying her already-pristine half of the room. Her voice had jumped half an octave higher.  
“Perry look at me,” Lafontaine was nervous now. What was wrong with her?  
“Sus- Lafontaine, I’m busy.”  
“Perry just stop!”  
“I’m cleaning.”  
“It really can’t get any cleaner.”   
Perry ignored them, continuing to fuss with the pillows.  
“PERRY!” She froze. “Perry, please look at me,” Laf whispered. As she turned, she realised they had tears in their eyes. “What’s going on?”  
Perry took a deep breath… how did she explain? How did she tell Lafontaine that – whilst she was getting used to the abnormal, she couldn’t get used to something as normal as jealousy. She just shook her head, turning back to the pillows. But instantly Lafontaine was standing by her side, her wrist in their hand. They pulled Perry to face them.  
“Talk to me, Perr. Please.” There were genuine tears rolling down their cheeks now. “I miss you… you’re my… I lo-… Perry?”  
And Perry promptly burst into tears.  
“What the?”  
She hastily wiped her eyes. “I should be the one saying that, Lafontaine. I mean, I, uh…” she paused, blushing slightly, “you’re the one dating a flashdrive!”   
“I… what?”  
“You’re, you… you love a flashdrive more than m-me,” her voice dropped to a whisper, just as Laf broke down in uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
“This isn’t funny, Lafontaine!” Perry wiped at her angry tears.  
“Perry, do you really think I’m dating JP?”  
“Why else would you spend so much time with him?” She sniffed.  
“Because Carmilla and Laura are screwing, Danny’s in Montreal, and my best friend in the world is ignoring me.” They paused, pulling Perry’s hands into their own and drawing her closer, “I’m not interested in JP. He’s… he’s a computer. That’s not exactly my type.”  
“So… you two aren’t?”  
“God no, Perr. I know I’m weird, but I’m not _that_ weird!”  
Perry hiccupped a small laugh, wiping away her last tear.  
“So, um, if your type isn’t Dickens-sounding flashdrive men, what is it?”  
“Well, my type is… pretty girls, with big eyes, and beautiful faces. Girls who are weird, control-freaks and who accept me for who I am unconditionally. Girls who’ll… accept the weird. And whatever comes along with it. Girls who clean instead of expressing emotion, and who bake phenomenal sweet-potato brownies. And, uh,” Laf cupped the side of Perry’s head, “curly hair is a definite plus.”  
Perry gave a small squeak.  
“You mean?”  
“Take a hint, Perr. I’ve only been in love with you 15 yea-” And before they could finish their sentence, Perry pulled them into a crushing, passionate, warm, oh-so-right kiss.

* * *

 

Lafontaine had always known that Perry was sexually disinhibited. They’d shared a dorm for three years now – Laf had walked in on some interesting displays in that time. However, they’d never thought seriously – though had definitely fantasised – about one of these displays involving _them_.

Perry was sitting cross-legged on Laf’s bed reading a book. Also, she was completely naked. Her breasts were full, nipples swollen, and every time she turned a page it would brush one of the hard peaks and make her flinch – or even better, bite her lip. Lafontaine had been watching for nearly fifteen minutes now, just gazing at Perry’s Greek-Goddess like form – full hips, breasts, lips, the swell of her stomach and her corkscrew hair tumbling about her shoulders. Lafontaine could watch her forever, the inhales that inflated her chest, the way her facial expression told the story that was on the page in front of her.  
“You’re a goddess.”  
“Shush, Lafontaine,” Perry admonished, holding up a finger and not looking up from her book. About twenty seconds later, she placed the book down, and a wide smile split her lips.  
“Victory?”  
“I’ve figured out exactly how this works.”  
And Sylvia Day’s book was rapidly discarded.  


Very soon, Laf was lying flat on their back, ankles tied so their legs were spread, but hands free to roam. Perry was straddling their naked hips. She ran a finger delicately down their chest, circling peaked nipples and letting a short nail raise a line of goosebumps on sensitive flesh. Laf’s breathing shortened, and she could feel them begin to squirm.

Though this was far from the first time they’d done this sort of thing, Lafontaine was apprehensive. Sure, they and Perry had had sex before, plenty. C’mon, they’d been dating nearly two months.  
But they knew that Perry had been holding back, letting Laf figure out what they wanted, especially now. Perry was learning too.  
This time, it was all out.  
And Perry took a weekly yoga class.

Perry was completely arched – Laf thought she said something about a bridge? – and they were holding her hips up, face planted between her legs as she writhed and moaned. Perry was sweet – surprisingly so. Laf expected savoury from someone as control-freaky as Perry. But no, a sweet tang. Which was now Laf’s favourite taste in the world. One finger in, two, and a quick curl up had Perry’s feet completely leave the bed, the majority of her body weight supported by Laf’s hands as they hastened their administrations on her clit. With a gasp, and a surprising little shriek, Perry came, somehow hooking her legs around Lafontaine and pulling them closer whilst simultaneously arching away and resting her body in Laf’s strong arms. She slowly sank down onto the bed, before dragging herself to her knees, and straddling Lafontaine’s thighs. Perry was drenched, hot and sticky and satisfying. And as she lowered her body, Laf felt her wetness slick against their leg. Perry leaned in for a deep and sensual kiss, a – wet, wet with Perry-juice – hand sliding between Lafontaine’s legs. The apex of their thighs was as wet as hers. Perry grinned into their kiss.  
“Gotta say, Per, this is the messiest I’ve ever seen you be.”

The sheets were wet with sweat and sex. There was a scarf that had been around Perry’s eyes… but it had been torn at some point and lay in tatters on the floor. Perry’s hands were still stroking Laf’s clit, revelling in the little aftershocks she could command from them. They had knocked things off the desk – Perry liked being bent over a desk, a new fact for Lafontaine. So the floor was covered in papers. There were clothes strewn on the floor, and dead batteries from a vibrator abandoned in the throes of passion.  
“I think we should clean up a bit…” Lafontaine scanned the room sheepishly, groaning as Perry licked her fingers thoughtfully.  
“Lafontaine, you have never been so hot to me.”

 

Shower sex was always fun. But that day with Perry was… interesting. Though not as amusing as the first time – Lafontaine had suggested they shower together. This resulted in Perry scrubbing them all over with a loofah and thoroughly (and non-sexually) cleansing them – this time was still, to say the very least, interesting.  
Perry stepped under the hot water, letting it cascade down her breasts and ass. It was a stunning picture, and Laf instantly pulled her in for a kiss. Perry laughed.  
“So… this is _that_ kind of shower?”  
“You can handle more, even after the mess we’ve already made?”  
“I can always handle more.” Perry pressed Laf’s hand against her chest, encouraging a gentle tweaking of her nipples while her other hand slipped between her own legs.  
“Help me out?” she murmured.  
“Gladly.” And Laf sunk to their knees, pressing a gentle kiss against perry’s wet-but-not-with-shower-water pussy, before deepening their… well, it’s not explorations when you know every curve and fold better than anything in the world, is it?  
Perry’s hands fisted in their hair, pressing their mouth closer as Laf slipped two fingers into Perry’s clenched centre. Suddenly, there were bubbles dripping down Lafontaine’s neck and shoulders, and Perry’s fingers were massaging intently, though her eyes were closed and head thrown back. There were soft little mewling noises coming from her mouth.  
"Perr, Perr, what are you doing?"  
Perry resurfaced, smiling down at them, continuing her ministrations and indicating that they should continue theirs, as well. "I’m washing your hair." Like that was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Um?" LaF looked up at their girlfriend, form their vantage point between her legs. "Right now, really?"  
"It helps me." And Perry pushed their head back down, once again massaging the suds into LaF’s red hair.


End file.
